Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Fandom-Adventskalender 2016 - Horror-Weihnachtsfilme
center Wir leben in einer Welt der Gegensätze. Chinesische Daoisten können euch erklären, wieso das so ist, wir erfreuen uns einfach daran, dass es für jeden Winter einen Sommer, jeden Springteufel einen ElBosso und jeden Weihnachtsmann einen Grinch gibt. Es wundert daher auch nicht, dass gerade das Fest der Liebe eine besonders blutige Auswahl an Horrorfilmen inspiriert hat. Wir haben unsere Favoriten für eine gar nicht besinnliche Weihnachtszeit für euch gesammelt. Wenn ihr kein Blut sehen könnt, empfehle ich, besser nicht auf die Trailer zu klicken... Resident Evil 7 Gewinnspiel thumb|240px|link=http://www.capcom-europe.com/ Filme reichen dir nicht aus für eine gepflegte Gänsehaut? Du willst in den Horror eintauchen? Dann haben wir genau das Richtige für dich: Zusammen mit Capcom und Resident Evil haben wir für ein ein großes Fan-Paket zu der Kult-Spielereihe anlässlich des neuen Spieles Resident Evil 7 Biohazard geschnürt. Im Paket dabe ist natürlich direkt zum Release das neue Spiel für die PS4. ACHTUNG, nichts für schwache Nerven!thumb|center|500 px Zum Release des neuen Spieles habt ihr die Chance auf das Fan-Paket bestehend aus: *'Resident Evil Biohazard' (PS4) direkt zum Release des Spiels *'Resident Evil 4 - 6' (PS4) *Einen Resident Evil 7 Rucksack *Ein Resident Evil T-Shirt Resident Evil 7 Biohazard ps7.jpg|Resident Evil 7 Biohazard (PS4) Resident Evil 7 PS4.png|Resident Evil 4 - 6 Paket (PS4) Um an diesem Gewinnspiel teilnehmen zu können, musst du mindestens 18 Jahre alt sein und in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz wohnen. Darüber hinaus gelten unsere üblichen Gewinnspielregeln. Unter Mordverdacht (1972) 160px|right„Unter Mordverdacht“, im Original als „Home for the Holidays“ leichter mit dem Weihnachtsthema in Verbindung zu bringen, genießt tatsächlich Ansehen in der Horror-Community, auch wenn der Film ursprünglich nur fürs Fernsehen konzipiert wurde. Das liegt sicher auch an den (heute) großen Namen, die an dem Projekt beteiligt waren, unter anderem Aaron Spelling, Sally Field und Jessica Walter. Der Plot ist einfach und vielversprechend. Ein Vater auf dem Sterbebett bittet seine vier Töchter an Weihnachten zu sich, um sich zu verabschieden und einen letzten Wunsch zu äußern. Der ist allerdings eher unkonventionell: Sie sollen seine Ehefrau töten. Als die Schwestern noch versuchen, die Situation besser zu verstehen, beginnt jemand im gelben Regenmantel eine blutige Mordserie. Gremlins (1984) thumb|left|250 px Gremlins ist wohl der bekannteste Weihnachtshorrorfilm überhaupt und mittlerweile ein absoluter Klassiker. Streng genommen erfüllt er die Kriterien des Genres, aber, wie bei den meisten anderen Filmen in dieser Liste auch, fällt der Grusel- oder gar Schockfaktor schnell hinter dem Humor zurück, der meistens von einer beachtlichen Trash-Komponente herrührt. Bei den Gremlins ist es aber vor allem der süße Gizmo, der einen den Film nicht mehr vergessen lässt. Noch heute, über 30 Jahre nach seiner Veröffentlichung, sind diverse Kuschelversionen von dem Mogwai sehr beliebt, der bekanntlich das perfekte Haustier ist, solange man ihn weder Sonnenlicht noch Wasser aussetzt, oder ihn nach Mitternacht fressen lässt… Stille Nacht - Horror Nacht (1984) thumb|right|250 px„Stille Nacht - Horror Nacht“ ist heute nicht mehr besonders bekannt. Als er 1984 in die Kinos kam, war der Hype allerdings groß und der Film spielte sogar mehr Geld ein, als Wes Cravens „A Nightmare on Elm Street“, der am gleichen Tag veröffentlicht wurde. Auch hier ist der Mörder ein traumatisierter Junge, und der kleine Billy hat besonders viele unschöne Erfahrungen mit verschiedenen Weihnachtsmännern gemacht. Mord, Vergewaltigung, das volle Programm. Wer kann es ihm da verdenken, dass er irgendwann ausrastet, selbst das Kostüm des fröhlichen Geschenke-Lieferanten überzieht und anfängt, mit einer Axt draufloszuhacken? Auch dieser Weihnachtsfilm ist mittlerweile Kult, die vier Fortsetzungen kann man sich allerdings sparen. Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) thumb|left|250 px Natürlich darf dieser Stop-Motion-Klassiker in dieser Liste nicht fehlen, auch wenn er erwachsenen Zuschauern zugegebenermaßen keine Angst einjagen wird. Für Kinder wird hier allerdings phänomenal mit moderaten Gruselelementen gearbeitet und alle anderen können sich an den wundervollen Puppen, Sets, der Musik etc. erfreuen. Auch wenn noch immer der Name Tim Burton mit dem Film verbunden wird, war dieser hier tatsächlich nur als Produzent tätig und hatte die grobe Idee zur Geschichte von Jack Skellington, der die Bewohner seiner Heimat Halloween Town dazu bringen will, ausnahmsweise mal Weihnachten zu feiern. Seine Methoden dabei sind allerdings eher zweifelhaft – so lässt er als ersten Schritt den Weihnachtsmann entführen, um selbst mal die Rolle von „Sandy Claws“ einzunehmen. Jack Frost (1997) thumb|right|250 px Jack Frost ist einer meiner absoluten Trash-Horror-Favoriten. Die Effekte sind so schlecht, die Dialoge so unter aller Kanone, dass man es eigentlich nur genießen kann, und in die ruhige Weihnachtszeit passt dieser brutale Quatsch am besten. In einer stürmischen Dezembernacht wird ein Serienmörder zu seiner Hinrichtung gefahren. Doch die Straßen sind glatt und plötzlich werden sie von einem LKW gerammt, der eine mysteriöse Flüssigkeit transportiert. Diese ergießt sich über Jack und zersetzt dessen Körper. Die flüssigen Überreste sickern in den Schnee und es kommt, wie es kommen muss: Der Bösewicht wird als dicker Schneemann wiedergeboren. An seiner Mordlust hat sich allerdings nichts geändert. Santa's Slay - Blutige Weihnachten (2005) thumb|left|250 px Was kann man aus dem Anagramm A-N-T-S-A bilden? Thema Weihnachten, klar, „Santa“, aber vielleicht noch irgendwas? SATAN zum Beispiel? Das kann kein Zufall sein... ist es auch nicht, denn tatsächlich ist der Weihnachtsmann kein drolliger Mensch vom Nordpol, sondern der einzige Sohn des Teufels. Sein liebes Image musste er sich nur zulegen, weil er eine Wette gegen Papi verloren hat, doch nach 1000 quälenden Jahren ist es damit für Höllenfürst Junior jetzt vorbei. Endlich kann er nach Herzenslust mit der Metzelei beginnen und startet in einer amerikanischen Kleinstadt. Dort wohnen unter anderem zwei nette Teenager, die die wahre Identität des Mörders kennen und sich Santa entgegenstellen. Black Christmas (2006) thumb|right|250 px Als „Black Christmas“ 2006 in die Kinos kam, protestierten verschiedene religiöse Gruppen, weil sie die Gewalt im heiligen Setting des Weihnachtsfests für inakzeptabel hielten. So weit, so vielversprechend! Leider ist Black Christmas sonst weder besonders gut, noch kultig, aber immerhin zwischendurch ganz lustig und manchmal erschreckt man sich sogar ein bisschen. Grund zum Anschauen sind aber natürlich Buffy-Alumni Michelle Trachtenberg und Arrow-Superheldin Katie Cassidy. Auf Mordtour ist hier mal wieder ein als kleiner Junge traumatisierter Psychopath, der gar nicht begeistert davon ist, dass in seinem ehemaliges Elternhaus (in dem er als Teenie Kekse aus seiner Stiefmutter gebacken hat) jetzt eine Studentinnen-Verbindung wohnt. Treevenge (2008) left|160pxDer einige Kurzfilm in der Auswahl begeistert schon mit seinem Titel. Der lässt natürlich auf den Inhalt schließen: Weihnachtsbäume nehmen Rache! Die Tannen haben endgültig die Nase voll davon, dass jedes Jahr unzählige von ihnen abgeschlachtet werden, nur um dann auch noch geschmückt und in die Wohnzimmer von ihren Mördern gestellt zu werden. Dafür muss man natürlich Verständnis haben! Treevenge hat viele festival-Preise abgeräumt und ist es mit seinen 16 Minuten definitiv wert, in der ein oder anderen Pause zwischen den Festlichkeiten mal angeschaut zu werden. Ich würde den jüngeren unter euch natürlich niemals verraten, wie ihr an einen so brutalen Film kommen könnt. Ist es nicht schön, dass es Youtube gibt? Rare Exports - A Christmas Tale (2010) thumb|right|250 px Angeblich soll der Weihnachtsmann ja auf dem finnischen Berg Korvatunturi wohnen, also müssen die Finnen natürlich am besten wissen, was es mit der Figur tatsächlich auf sich hat. Und was tut das National-Maskottchen so in seiner Freizeit? Geschenke bringen? Wichtel versklaven? Mitnichten: „Der richtige Weihnachtsmann macht aus frechen Kindern Kleinholz“! Hmkay. Als finnische Wissenschaftler eine asugemergelte Gestalt finden, die sie irgendwann tatsächlich als Santa Claus identifizieren, treffen sie eine naheliegende Entscheidung: Sie wollen ihn Verkaufen! Kultur-Bürger können sich den Film also unter dem Vorwand der Kritik der Kommerzialisierung des Weihnachstfest ansehen – alle anderen dürfen sich auf klassisch-schönes Gemetzel freuen. Krampus (2015) left|250pxDer Krampus ist ein einigen Regionen Europas das, was wir als Schwarzen Peter kennen: Der furchteinflößende Komplize vom Weihnachtsmann, der die bösen Kinder bestraft, während sein Chef an alle andern Geschenke verteilt. Ausgedacht wurde sich das im deutschsprachigen Alpenraum, wo man bekanntlich einfach zu viel Zeit und zu wenige Nachbarn hat. Im Film von 2015 besucht die dämonische Kreatur eine Familie, die ihre Freude an Weihnachten verloren hat. Denn so geht's natürlich nicht! Es soll sich gefälligst amüsiert werden. Die deutsche Großmutter "Omi" hat schon Erfahrung mit dem Krampus, kann ihn allerdings nicht aufhalten und so liegt es an ihrem Enkel Max, das Weihnachtsfest und zumindest noch ein paar Familienmitglieder zu retten. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag